Show Him What You're Made Of
by XellanxLarxene
Summary: After being transported to File Island, He becomes their Guardian. But how exactly did he get there? And how will he get home? Same characters as in Hard Work, but different Universe. Do not own either of these.


"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCKKKK!" I yelled as I fell out of the sky, descending into Arceus knows what. I looked up to see the blue ball of hair that was my girl's head and soon body falling towards me.

"**Will!**" She shouted in my mind. I slowed my descent as best as I could, then grabbed her.

"I got you!" I yelled to her, holding my Gardevoir in my arms. I hit something hard, and could instantly tell that we were headed for a forest. "Hang on!" I yelled as we crashed to the ground, until I hit my back. "...ow..." I said to her.

"**Will? Are you injured?**" She asked me.

"Nope. Just fine here Eve..." I said to her, sitting up.

"**...are you using Sarcasm again?**" She asked me.

"...a little...but I'm still fine, I can travel at least..." I said to her, standing up with a little aid from her.

"**...where are we?**" Eve asked me.

"Now that's the million Poke question..." I said, looking around. "...I don't think I've seen this jungle around home...or in any other region I remember..." I said to her.

"**Right...**" She said as I withdrew the sword I know carried. I started cutting my way through the underbrush until I heard some voices. I immediately changed direction and started cutting in that direction until I saw a group of seven kids and a bunch of small head things.

"...what the hell?..." I asked no specific person. One with large brown hair looked at me, and smiled.

"Hi! My name's Tai. This is Matt, Izzy, Sora, Mimi, Joe and T.K. Who are you?" Asked the kid.

"Will. Where the hell are we?" I asked them.

"You're on File Island, in the DigiWorld!" Said the small head with little ribbons coming off of it.

"...What?" I asked them, before a large rumbling happened near us, and a large beetle thing appeared. "Shit! Let's bounce!" I yelled to them, and started to cut down trees at a faster rate. The kids and Eve followed me, the latter blasting the beetle with Energy balls, trying to knock it out. We kept running through the forest until we hit a clearing that let off to a large cliffside.

"What now?" Said the blonde in green.

"...stick your heads between your legs and kiss your asses goodbye...that thing is massive...bigger than a Steelix, I think..." I said to him, holding Eve close to me. At that moment, their head things jumped at the giant beetle, and all started to glow.

"**Will! Are they all Evolving?**" Eve asked me, shielding her eyes.

"I think so!" I said, also shielding my eyes. When I could see again, I saw a Dinosaur, a Unicorn-Wolf-Thing, A Pink Bird, A Walking Plant, A Robotic Beetle, A Mix between a Dog and a Sea-Lion, and A Hamster with wings for ears. "...the fuck?" I said. They all started off on attacks, each seeming extremely weak, so I looked at Eve. "Looks like we'll have to show them why we're the Champions of Unova..." I said to her as the creatures were all swatted away.

"**Right!**" Eve said, floating out to where they were at. I smirked as I could mentally sense the switch flip inside her as she went into battle mode.

"Alright Eve, time to use Earthbending! _Hit Him Right Between the Eyes!_" I yelled out to her. I could immediately see a large boulder get outlined in blue and thrown at the thing, landing smack dab in the middle of his head. I watched him topple for a bit, then stand back up normally."...Eve! Get ready!" I yelled to her, then staring this thing directly into the face. "_Dance, Fucker DANCE!_" I yelled out, causing Eve to do a small twirling motion before unleashing Judgement on him. He landed flat on his ass, then ran off into the woods. "Yeah! That's why we're the undefeated Champs!" I shouted out, running over and hugging Eve, not minding her horn.

"Um, I hope you guys don't mind us asking, but exactly who the heck are you guys?" Asked Tai.

"I'm Will. This is Eve, my Gardevoir." I said to them.

"**Don't forget that I'm your girlfriend!**" Eve said, hugging me close.

"Woah? A Digimon that is with a human?" Said the little Dinosaur.

"What? No, Eve's a Pokemon... anyway, your Evolutions seem to be more useful than those baby forms you things had..." I said to them.

"We didn't evolve, we Digi-Volved, and we're Digimon, here in the Digi-world!" Said the weird wolf abomination.

"...great, does everything have 'Digi' as a prefix in this place?" I asked them. After watching all of them nod, I slapped my face. "Well, at least it's better than going to Space-Radio Shack or doing something like putting down Ol'-Space-Yeller..." I said to Eve.

"So, what are you guys supposed to be doing here?" Asked Matt. Just as I was about to answer, I sensed a massive tremor below us, and remembered when Eve used Psychic.

"EVERYONE HOLD ONTO SOMETHING!" I yelled to them, grabbing onto Eve, holding her close as we all plummeted. I snapped my hand to my belt, and grabbed my middle Pokeball on the left side. "SWANNA! GET US OUT OF HERE!" I yelled, throwing the ball into the air, releasing the white and blue Pokemon.

"Swaaaaa!" It yelled, flying up and swinging under Eve and I, us grabbing onto it's back. Eve held on with me, and I saw the kids falling down.

"Swanna, use Gust to blow them to that beach!" I yelled to it, holding on as my Pokemon obeyed that move, and watched them scratch their heads. "Alright, let's go figure out what the hell is going on..." I said, making Swanna fly down to them. As soon as we landed, I got off Swanna, helped Eve off, and put Swanna back in her Pokeball.

"How on earth were you able to put a Digimon in such a small device?" Asked the robotic bug.

"Swanna is not a Digimon...it's a Pokemon...anyway, you guys are lucky I saved your asses." I said to them.

"Hey, I could'a done it!" Shouted Tai.

"Yeah, well, you didn't. Looks like y'all don't have a single bit of Survival training." I said, holding Eve close to me.

"Hey! Tai and the rest of them have us to help out! They won't ever be alone!" The reptile said.

"Oh, and I suppose that the baby, wingless Aerodactyl knows better than I?" I asked it, Eve just giggling.

"I'm no Aerodactyl. I'm Agumon!" It declared.

"...what about the rest of you?" I asked them.

"I'm Gabumon!" Said the Unicorn-Wolf.

"I'm Biyomon!" Shouted the bird.

"I'm Tentomon." Said the Robotic beetle.

"I'm Palomon!" Said the overgrown weed.

"I'm Gomamon!" Said the seal creature.

"And I'm Patamon!" Shouted the Wing Eared Hamster. I bent down to it, and looked it in the eyes.

"Something's telling me that you'll be very important." I said to it.

"Really? What?" Patamon asked me.

"My gut." I said to it, standing up. I looked at the other people and these 'Digimon' as they were called, and spoke again. "It seems that we're stuck here for now. And you guys have never lived outside of your houses in your lives. I will help you by staying nearby and teaching you how to survive, but you must obey my commands. Should I tell you to run, you run...should I tell you to hide, you do so...If I say that you should abandon me and save your selves you must listen...do you understand?"

"You got it!" Shouted Tai.

"**Alright, now, first thing that we should do is get an assessment of our supplies and people/Pokemon/Digimon. So, Will?**" Eve said to us.

"Right. Come on out Swanna, Emboar, Mightyena, Lucario, and Whit!" I yelled out, sending out the Pokemon in question, watching all of them come out, even my little Litwick. "Hey guys. Come see who will be our traveling companions for a while." I said to them. Lucario, Emboar, and Mightyena all nodded in their direction. Swanna walked up to their bird, then patted it on the back. Whit mainly hid behind me. "Whit, it's alright, these guys are not going to hurt you..." I said to him. He looked up at me, then shook his head. "Alright, little guy, you can go back in." I said to him as I returned him and the others to their Pokeballs before resuming attention to the kids.

"Alright, what's the difference between us Digimon and your Pokemon?" Gabumon asked me.

"Well, my Pokemon have four interchangable moves each. And as you have seen, they can be stored in these Pokeballs for safety. Other than that, I don't know." I explained, as Eve hugged me again.

"Hey, why is Eve hugging you like that?" Said the littlest human, T.K.

"Well, her species is the Embrace Pokemon." I said, giving Eve a hug back. "Now, let's go ahead and get Camp set up. Anyone got tents? Or at the least, a sleeping bag?" I asked them. They all looked at each other, then shrugged. "Alright, let's try to make some essentials. Someone get some really big leaves, like Palm leaves." I told them, then watched them run off with their Digimon, trying to get the things I told them to get.

* * *

After a few hours, the kids were all asleep, and Eve and I were watching the fire burn throughout the night. Eve had her arms wrapped around me, and we were both in our large sleeping bag that we always shared.

"**You know, it's really nice that you decided to help out these kids.**" Eve said to me, resting her head on my chest while I held her close.

"Yeah...mainly it's just to try and figure out how to get home..." I explained to her.

"**Still...I think it's really sweet...**" She said, yawning.

"Go to sleep honey..." I told her, rubbing her back.

"**Yes...Will...**" She said, closing her eyes and falling asleep. I quickly followed suit with her.

* * *

**Alright, this is getting somewhere. Anyway, stay tuned. Also, bonus points if you can determine the song that the two underlined italicized lines are from. And by bonus points, I mean a cookie!**


End file.
